As technology has advanced in the field of mobile devices and communication systems, various applications of mobile devices have found their way into vehicles. Particularly, remote starting of vehicles through mobile devices provides a convenient means to access the vehicle without using a physical key. A more specific example can be considered of a worksite where multiple operators work with multiple machines. The operators, as per requirements on the worksite, are allowed to access the machines for which they are authorized through mobile devices.
Various systems and methods are known in the art which facilitate such a system to allow the operator to access the machine through the mobile device. However, it is of prime importance for the worksite to function efficiently, that the operators get access to only the machines for which they are authorized. Conventional systems typically make use of one-time-passwords, static passwords and many other such algorithms.
One such example is provided by the U.S. Pat. No. 9,165,127 (hereinafter referred to as the '127 reference). The '127 reference discloses a working machine provided with a control device that can make wireless communication with a mobile terminal storing a mobile-use identification (ID) code and stores a working machine-use ID code. The control device is provided with ID code checking means to check the mobile-use ID code obtained by ID code obtaining means and the working machine-use ID code with each other. Data communication between the mobile terminal and the control device is allowed once the matching between the ID codes is established. However, the ID codes are fixed and once an operator knows the codes, he/she can always have access to the machine even if the authorization is revoked or changed.